The Half Blood Fighters
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: He was a Gryffindor, she a Slytherin. And yet, they were childhood friends with well-kept secrets. One secret they share is revealed upon a dangerous threat from the muggle world, seeking to kill Harry Potter, Tracy Davis, and all their friends.


**The Half Blood Fighters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. All I own is my Original Characters that may have scenes in the plot, and said plot that pins Tracey Davis and Harry Potter together in an interesting way.

**Warning:** This story and future chapters will contain mature content not suitable to young readers. If you cannot handle such things, I advise reading something under Teen rating or lower.

* * *

A man groaned his yellow scarf lost to the wind as it came undone. His nose was busted, blood profusely leaking, and he was missing some teeth. If you thought he had a shady underground criminal look to his overall appearance, the ass kicking he received made him a hell of a lot uglier.

The person, who knocked the crap out of the fallen guy, stood ramrod straight, left foot out and right foot at an angle. His hands are clenched except or the index and middle fingers; the right hand having the thumb extended forming a reverse check mark. He gives a slight yawn, a bored yawn. And pressed close, back to back, was a female his age of sixteen. Her fists were raised, left one higher about close to midbreast, like a mixed taijitsu stance.

"You suck, old man," said the male with vivid green eyes with a dark green headband tied around his forehead, accenting the messy locks of his raven black hair. And is female companion had shoulder length auburn hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

"What my partner says," she said.

Later, the duo is seen leaving the undisclosed location, money in hand, unaware someone was watching them.

"Now what, Trace?"

"Head back home, and forget Fight Club even existed, Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, nodded, as Tracy Davis, Slytherin student of Hogwarts, and secret friend since childhood, clung to him like a lover would. First, hailing a cab this late at night to take them home to Little Whinging.

"What's Fight Club?" He feigned ignorance, causing his girlfriend to smile and giggle.

The "Fight Club" they went to was different from most other unknown "Fight Clubs" around the world. IN this "Fight Club", they begin to allow tag-team fights for extra fun and excitement for the spectators/participants, and it was also one of the very few where woman were able to show dominance against the male gender. Of course, in this "Fight Club", nothing sexual was tolerated such as attempted rape for it will end up with the offender getting the shit knocked around brutally and tossed outside. And in this "Fight Club", it was the only place where the youngest competitors showed just how dangerous they could be (and that's without the ad of magic, not that the muggles knew).

=0=0=

It was boring in Little Whinging, Surrey. The neighborhood pretended to believe they had perfect families in normal situations, and that nothing abnormal ever occurred. Of course, after the lies of the Dursleys created about their "freakish nephew" was flushed down the shitter after a news report about how Harry Potter risked his very life and stopped a hostage take-over of a Pre-school by an insane criminal escapee last summer, no one believed anything the Dursleys said about their "freakish nephew". Especially since Her Majesty personally thanked Harry for a service worthy of a hero on live television. And, it also got him a wonderful snog with Tracey once he returned home. But, while all the muggles knew of this, many of our wizarding counterparts whom mostly do not know much of the muggle world (Purebloods mainly) never saw Harry personally granted as friend of the Royal Crown. Therefore, Harry was free to do whatever he wanted. That included laughing at Dudley being sent to a juvenile detention center for drug possession.

The time was fifteen minutes past midnight as the cab drove off, collecting its fee, and leaving behind two frisky teenagers, both being more than grabby as they walked to the front door to Tracey's home. After she quietly undid the lock with her house key, they invite themselves inside. Finger to her lips, Tracey leads Harry, as they sneak off after gently kicking their shoes off by the front rug, and to the staircase.

"Man, that was great tonight," Harry whispered as silently as he could to Tracy.

"Yes it was. Again, I can show just how great I can be to those slimy pigs."

As soon as they were safely within her room, and the door was closed shut and locked, Harry walked over to Tracy and his hands were at her hips, thumbs digging under the hemline of her jeans.

"Harry," she whispers cutely.

His smile was devious as he slowly wiggles her out of not only her jeans, but also her knickers, leaving her bottomless for his eyes to wonder over. His hands roamed her waistline, feeling her rear before they moved further around north.

"Like what you see, Potter?" she questions with a sultry look.

She then turns around and pulling off her shirt, revealing she was braless. She lies back on her bed and covers herself with her legs tucked in. Harry smirked, unbuttoning his shirt before it falls to the ground and he climbs onto the bed after his pants and boxers follow his shirt onto the carpeted floor of Tracy's bedroom. Both teens gaze loving to one another, before lip-locking with moans. She reached behind and undoes the knot on his headband and tosses the fabric aside. His hands glides her hips, both pressing themselves against one another.

"Trace," he whispers to her, lips parting as he moves down her body, planting more butterfly kisses.

Tracy squirmed under his hot touch, fingers trailing like hot coals along her smooth beautiful skin. She could feel his breath, as he blew softly on her pussy. She shivered, as he gives her a kiss down there.

"You bloody tease," she moans.

"Thanks, I'd like to believe I have such a powerful spell on you."

"You prat," she said, but simply spreads herself more, giving her lover unblocked passage. "Oh," she moans again, "yeah... right there... oh..." His fingers were teasing, but firm in their thrusts, and his lips warm and wet with his tongue tasting her bliss. And Harry enjoyed pleasuring his girlfriend. Eventually, he stops just as she was on that peak of ecstasy, and Harry's arousal was firm and rigid, dripping clear beads.

"Trace... you're like a wonderful drug," he whispers with a moan, as he leans in over his lover and plunges his dick into her.

"Ahh... Harry..." Tracy moans, "Shit... so good..."

They locked lips with another hard kiss, and her arms slide around his neck.

It was going to be another night of post-celebratory love-making after a successful series of underground fighting as the famed "Half-blood Fighters" from a certain club that certainly didn't exist. But, the fun ends eventually. The sun rises several hours later and people are waking up to a wonderful morning. Of course, in the Davis home, two teenagers were still fast asleep after a night of unadulterated (but mostly silent) sex. The only thing giving them modesty was the blanket they shared, spooning one another.

The doorknob jingled, but it was locked from the outside. Ms. Joanne Davis sighed, but lets it go and returns to the kitchen. The kids can eat later when they wake up, she thought idly. And as she headed back down the stairs she hears the tapping of the owl post at the window. Joanne lets the owl inside and pays for her news post, before it flies away again.

"Let's see..." she murmurs, opening to see what the Daily Prophet has written for the day.

=0=0=

The alarm clock was buzzing. It read 11:32 AM. And then a hand smacks it, silencing it as well as damaging it. His partner moans softly, and moves closer to his body. His arms snake back around to possessively hold her. It would appear they would simply go back to sleep... that is until the banging on the door roused them up.

"Tracy! Wake up!" cane Daphne's voice.

Harry grunted.

"Damn..."

"Let's get up, Harry," she whispers, yawning before she manages to get herself out of the bed and the warmth. Closing the curtains of the window, she places her bathrobe on and ties it shut while Harry was busy putting his pants on.

With a nod to his girlfriend, she undoes the lock and in barges Daphne.

"Ahh... I see Harry's here again," said the Greengrass heir with a sly grin aimed at Harry, who turned around after zipping up.

"Shut up," Tracy responded.

Daphne continues to grin.

"So, you enjoy riding the Golden Boy?"

Tracy playfully punches the girl in the arm, and she laughs.

"So, what are you doing here, Harry? Weasley and Granger not interesting enough?"

"Nah. It's just they won't understand shit." He sits back down on the bed. "I'm really sick of having to hide this mask."

She shrugs. "Well, you're in Gryffindor and we're in Slytherin. Childhood friends or not, that stupid little House Rivalry keeps us apart aside classes."

Harry grunts, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his flame-painted lighter. With a draw, his exhale of tobacco smoke was laced with a cherry scent, before Tracy took it and took a drag herself. It was one of those wizarding-made cigarettes from America that Harry import-ordered from a hidden wizarding drug shop in London that dealt in overseas orders (that is, if you know what you are looking for). Daphne wrinkled her nose, walking over and opening the windows for air.

"I swear, you two are going to get cancer smoking that crap," she informed them.

"Well after the shit that happened with Cedric, and then when my godfather was murdered by that tit-sagging bitch Bellatrix, a hit now and then helps. Be glad I'm not hitting the harder drugs like marijuana, or crack, or that other drug that's becoming a concern in wizarding China called Dragon dust."

Daphne made a noise of annoyance, but remained quiet, as the two got her hint and moved to the open window. With another flicker of flame, Tracy lit her own.

Draw... exhale...

Daphne grimaced. She didn't like that her friends smoked, but she was tolerable. And the two respected her to smoke by the windows. "Your mum left for work about five minutes ago so we're all alone again. So how come your not with the Dursleys, Harry?"

She picked up the remote and turned the television on.

"Vernon won a vacation for some world cruise. I left the house after making sure I got rid of those charms they put on my clothes. Don't know how long they'll be gone, or if they even left; if they did I don't care. I come here now and then, but three weeks ago I started staying here more."

Daphne nods. "Ah."

Harry takes another puff and exhales the smoke into cool smoke rings. "Hopefully the boat they're on sinks and they get stranded on an uninhabited island."

"That'd be a miracle," said Tracy.

And here, Harry's stomach begins to growl, demanding food.

"Well... I'm hungry."

"Mum should have placed the leftovers in the microwave." Tracy gets up and heads out, and Harry followed, while Daphne brought her shirt up to block the smell from reaching her nose whilst following her friends to the kitchen.

=0=0=

A snort and a boot to the side, and Mundungus Fletcher woke up to Tonks standing over him.

"Time to go," she said, not liking the distasteful drunkard always sleeping on the job or getting drunk, "it's noon and it's my shift now."

"Fine... I can drink again," the man said with a grunt, getting up.

"Where's the car?"

The man shrugged, grabbing his pillow. "I don't know."

Tonks scowled but decided to investigate while the man vanished with a pop. The pink-haired Auror walked to the house, and knocked on the door, only to be spooked when the door opened. It wasn't locked, or even shut firmly.

"Stupid idiot..."

She walked in, wand drawn, but she saw nothing was amiss, or no signs of forced entry. Everything was turned off. The lights didn't flicker when she flipped the switches. In the kitchen, the sink was filled with dirty dishes and pots and showed signs of an infestation of roaches. One plate had mold growing on what looked like an old grease stain. The water was turned off.

She went upstairs to where Harry's bedroom was, but inside, there was nothing. His trunk was missing, and the owl cage appeared to have been empty for more than three weeks. But where the hell was Harry? And where were the Dursleys? They were there almost a month ago when Alastor spoke with that fat lard Vernon when Hogwarts was let out for the summer.

"Crap."

She had one of two things in her mind. One was the Dursleys left and abandoned Harry, or two, Harry was kidnapped somehow.

"Stupid Dung," Tonks cursed the drunk, before leaving to contact Dumbledore on Harry's disappearance.

And as she vanished with a crack, the back door opened half a minute later and in came Harry Potter. His nose picked up the scent of rot and dirty dishes from the sink. He went to turn the faucet on but no water came on.

"Ah... they turned everything off finally," he surmised, before going to the ice box to see what's inside. Inside was a lot of food. A grin came upon his face, "well, can't let food spoil." Checking the other box showed inside the food such as milk and eggs were spoiled, but nothing much was left inside. He had a guess the pig was fed a trough.

"It's only been a month since school ended... and the dishes haven't been cleaned for maybe three weeks or more... man."

He took out Tracey's spare trunk used for storage, and after tapping it with his wand and making it enlarge, started taking out the still frozen foods and placed them into the trunk. Once he finished his task of stealing the frozen foods, he decided to leave, making sure the doors were locked on his exit and snuck into the alleyway to avoid anyone from the Order seeing him. He liked his freedom and not be locked up. When Harry had left and was speeding down the alley to Tracey's house that was seven blocks away (on Sirius' motorcycle his godfather gave to him for his birthday last year). Three minutes later, from the front of the house, a car pulled to a stop. A window rolled down and a man wearing shades to hide his eyes and a fedora on his head was eying the house.

"This is the place."

"So, what now?"

The first man looks back to the house, before pulling the car around, and backing into the drive before getting out.

"See if that boy's here. Silence the family."

The others get out, wearing identical slacks, shirts, ties, and even the same hats and shades. They jimmy the lock before going inside. And as the first man walks inside, another man, who looked younger than the others, came down the stairs.

"The boy's not here and it looks like the family has been gone for awhile."

"Filthy pigs left a mess in the kitchen, though," another reported.

"Huh. Find where the family went and send some assassins after the Dursleys. Look for Potter; the boss wants his head for what happened a year ago. The rest of you set some explosives. Use the ones that won't trace back to us."

They went to work, as he left the house and started the car. In fifteen minutes, the others left, the last guy closing the door and setting the starter for the hand switch he was carrying. The car left the drive and began to speed away. And as the car drove away, Dumbledore and the Order arrived in a series of Apparitions.

"Detonate the bombs," the driver informed the trigger man, who pressed down with his thumb on the shiny red button on the metal stick.

BOOM!

Dumbledore and his group were all thrown to the ground as the entire house exploded into a giant fireball, strewing debris all over and showering half the block with flaming remains of the house. The wizards and witches slowly got up, after realizing they had survived, but Dumbledore was horrified as he stared at the remains of the house. The wards had been destroyed when the house exploded.

"What in the world is going on?" the old man whispered, shocked at what had just occurred.

Dumbledore casts Notice Me Not charms on himself and the entire Order, as muggles were leaving their homes to see what had happened to the house that exploded. Seven blocks away, Harry was staring at the sight of the mass of black smoke rising into the air. The faint sounds of the fire department were heard, along with police, speeding to the sight.

"Damn, what the hell happened?"

Harry's danger senses were going off, so the young man decided to leave the area and get back to Tracy's house as fast as he could. He had no idea how good this decision helped him hide from an old group that was now hunting him down, along with a certain old man and his Bird Watching Group now having knowledge he was missing.

On the highway, the driver's passenger was making a call on his cell phone. After a few rings his call was picked-up. "Boss. Potter wasn't there, and his family was gone. We're placing a hit on the Dursleys as we speak. We blew up the house, and made sure no traces were left to us. If he comes back, he may go into hiding. We'll find him."

_"Find Potter. And find his lady accomplice... I want their heads for what they did to defy me and survive my Death Tournament."_

"Sure thing, boss."

He turns the phone off.

* * *

**Well... another idea off my head. I'm slapping this down for testing the bait to any fish that come up to nibble this. I may not work on it NOW, but soon... for now, I'm going to focus on some of my other more important works. And... get some updates done to all of my collection-type fanfiction.**

**Review if you liked this idea of a story.**** Or don't and just be yourself.** :3


End file.
